200 Pre Tag
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Based on speculation for possible outcomes for Season 10 episode 200, which airs next month in the U. S. Since we know absolutely nothing concrete about what might happen, I don't feel that this story contains spoilers. But read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written as a gift to the Sam/Jack Ship Family at Gateworld for the fourth annual Sam & Jack Ship Day (July 28, 2006).**

They were all laughing as they left the briefing room…..the original and the new SG-1. One member, the team's first leader, hung back, finally stopping in the hallway as he watched the others round the corner toward the elevators.

Except one.

She always could sense his presence. Just before she was about to follow the others around the corner, Sam, without stopping, slowly turned, aware that he was no longer with the group. "Sir?"

He sighed, saying nothing, and returned her gaze.

"Sir?" she repeated, as she started to walk toward him, a look of confusion on her face. "The rest of the team is headed out for dinner. I thought you were coming along."

"Yeah," he replied, glancing down at the floor. He twisted his hat in his hands.

She knew that look. It was the look he got when he was searching for the right words. What was bothering him? He had seemed glad to see them all. He had been laughing as hard as everyone else as they came up with different scenarios for Martin's project. Her mind raced back to the last discussion before they all entered the hallway. Had someone said something that bothered him? She couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly, she became aware of the length of the silence and took another step toward him. She reached her arm out to touch his. "Sir?"

He sighed as his eyes rose to meet her gaze. He could see the concerned look in her eyes. He sighed again. "Carter, I've known you for 10 years. We've saved each others' butts more times than either of us can count. I'm not your commanding officer anymore. Do you think we can drop the 'Sir'?"

A hint of a smile began to spread across her beautiful face, and her arm dropped back to her side. He felt a sense of disappointment at the loss of contact. "I believe _we_ can drop the 'Sir,' if _we_ can also drop the 'Carter.'" His heart skipped a beat as her smile lit up her face. How he had missed those looks!

"I think we can arrange something, Ca---Sam," he grinned in return. He took a deep breath. Their connection was re-established. He could feel it. All was right in his world. He continued to smile as she smiled, simply enjoying being able to look at her. He then realized he should say something before she began to wonder about his sanity. "Let's go catch up with the others," he began, motioning down the hall.

She didn't move. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She rocked back on her heels as she glanced at the floor.

"I thought you wanted to relive old times."

"Oh, I do," she said, still not looking up. "I was just thinking about a smaller group."

"Ah…well…that would be…even better." She rewarded him with another smile.

"Mind if I put on some civvies? I could run to the locker room…"

"I'll wait…no problem." She saw his grin, but heard a bigger smile in his voice.

"Just a few minutes," she called back. "Meet you at the elevator."

"Ok!" he returned, as she jogged down the hall. He watched intently, enjoying the view until she disappeared around the corner. He was still savoring the moment when someone came up behind him and spoke.

"Jack?"

He spun around, coming almost nose to forehead with Hank Landry. "Hank!"

"I thought you were going along with SG-1 to dinner. I'm going now. Want to ride with me?"

"Uh, no, Hank. Something came up. But have a good time."

Landry looked puzzled, but decided against questioning his fellow general. "Walk with me to the elevator?"

"Sure."

The two men wound through the halls of the underground complex. "This has been some day," Landry said. "What we do in the name of plausible deniability!"

"Well, Hank, until the mucky-mucks think the public is ready to know what you do here, I guess we have to do what we can to maintain secrecy. Although I never thought a failed TV show would end up becoming a movie."

"Well, Jack, you know what they say about stranger things have happened!" Landry chuckled as he reached out for the elevator button. As the light indicated that the elevator was about to arrive, he said, "Last chance! I know the team will miss you if you don't come."

"Another time," Jack smiled. "Good to see you, Hank."

"Same here," Landry replied, as the doors began to slide open to reveal Teal'c. "Teal'c, I was just coming to join you all for dinner. But I can't get Jack here to budge. Seems he's made other plans."

Teal'c exited the car, casting O'Neill a suspicious glance. "General O'Neill's time in Colorado Springs is limited. I am sorry if he won't be able to join us."

"Going up!" Landry said, pushing a button on the inside of the elevator. "All aboard!"

"I will join you and the others on the surface shortly, General Landry. I came to retrieve something." Teal'c made a slight bow in Landry's direction.

"Make Jack come with you," Hank leaned toward the center of the car as the doors closed.

"Why have you decided not to dine with us, O'Neill?" the tall Jaffa asked. "I came back to determine at what point our group had lost you and Colonel Carter."

"Yeah, about that, T. Carter…." That's when he realized Teal'c's attention was no longer focused on him. Jack turned to see what had caught his friend's attention…and saw…Sam coming down the corridor…in jeans, a short leather jacket…and was that a little midriff peeking out from under a pink tank top? Yikes!

"I believe I understand, O'Neill," Teal'c smiled. "Apparently, a smaller gathering is planned." He punched the elevator call button. "I will tell the others that both you and Colonel Carter were interrupted by other commitments and will be unable to join us."

"Thanks, buddy." Jack laid his hand on the big man's arm. "It's just...it's..."

Teal'c stepped into the waiting elevator car. "Sometimes, it is unnecessary to offer any explanation, O'Neill, except to say that forces of nature are inevitable. I will see that we are gone before you reach the surface." He smiled at Jack's bewildered gaze as the elevator doors clicked shut.

"Why didn't Teal'c hold the car for us?" Sam asked. Jack turned, a bewildered look still covering his face. "Si---Jack?"

"Yeah?" He was thinking about Teal'c's words. "Yes!" he recovered, spinning around to face her. "Teal'c had to go. The others…were waiting for him."

"Well, another car will be here in a few minutes," Sam smiled. Jack was still torn between Teal'c's understanding of the situation and that little bit of midriff appearing intermittently above Sam's belt. Sam's midriff was definitely winning. He would think about Teal'c later.

The elevator car arrived, and Jack motioned for Sam to precede him. Once they were inside, he turned to look at her. She smiled. "Only 28 levels to go. I guess you've gotten used to a shorter elevator ride at the Pentagon."

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Twenty-eight levels. Approximately three minutes.

She touched his arm. "Jack, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not, and I haven't been since I met you." The elevator car moved slightly to the side, jostling them closer. Instinctively, he reached out to take her arm, and before either of them knew it, they were in each others' arms. Hands caressed unfamiliar territory as lips touched, then melded into a kiss that had waited far too long to happen. Holding, touching, they deepened their embrace until one body fit tightly against the other. She raised an arm to encircle his neck, and as her hand entwined in his hair, his hand met the bare skin of her waist where the midriff top ended. She gasped and he tried to pull her closer, realizing there was no space left between them.

It could have been minutes…or hours. He wasn't sure. But finally, she pulled back slightly, looking back at him with a dazed expression, and glanced at the indicator light. "We're almost to the top," she whispered, untangling herself from his embrace.

"Yeah….right," Jack muttered, putting a hand to his tousled hair. They stood silently, waiting for the doors to open. Jack cleared his throat and Sam shuffled restlessly as the car came to a stop. They stepped into another corridor, where an SF sat waiting to sign out SGC personnel.

"Good evening, General, Colonel," he smiled, rising to attention in honor of the special guest to the mountain.

Jack motioned him back into his chair. "At ease, airman," he smiled. "Just visiting old friends. No need for ceremony."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir, ma'am. Oh, General O'Neill, I have a note here about your luggage."

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead. He was about to leave his luggage! Well, he had been…distracted. "Ah, yes, thank you," he said.

The airman handed Jack his bag. "Have a good flight, sir!"

Jack smiled and nodded his thanks before turning toward the entry where Sam was standing. Wordlessly, they walked in step as they breathed the evening air. "So," Sam finally said, "heading back tonight?"

"That wasn't my plan. I had hoped to spend the weekend…reconnecting with old friends." He cast her a sly sideways smile that made her stomach do flips. They reached her car. She unlocked the doors, and Jack tossed his bag in the back, then settled into the passenger seat. "Where shall we go for dinner?"

"What's near your hotel?" she asked.

"Uh…I didn't make a reservation. I figured I could crash with Danny…or stay on base."

The smile started in her eyes before it spread to the rest of her face. "Confident, aren't you?" She put the key in the ignition and started the motor.

He cleared his throat nervously. "No," he said as he gazed at the floorboard. "Not confident. Just…hopeful."

"What about my house?" she asked.

What? Was she suggesting he stay with her? All right! His dreams were finally coming true! "Your house. Sure. That'll work."

"For dinner, Jack." Seeing his crestfallen look, she grinned. "I could be wrong, but I think we may have some things to discuss that would be better said outside a public place."

"No, you're not wrong," he agreed. "Not wrong at all."

She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "I have sodas and beer. Let's call and pick up a pizza on the way. It's the first entry under recently dialed numbers."

"Works for me," he grinned, as they drove off into the sunset.

**Author's Note: This story could end here...but I feel there's a part two just itching to be written. It won't be today, however. If you want part two, just let me know, and I'll write it over the weekend!**

**P. S.: Sam & Jack FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Make yourself at home," Sam said, as she unlocked the door to her house. He stepped inside, thinking how long it had been since he had been there. Too long. Where had the last year gone? He sat the pizza box on the coffee table, then removed his jacket and his tie. He was kicking his shoes off when she returned from the kitchen, a familiar brown bottle in her hand. "Guinness?" she asked, as she held out the bottle to him.

He grinned and accepted it. "What about you?"

"I'll be right back. I'll get some plates and pop this in the oven for a couple of minutes…..unless you want some now."

"I'll wait for you."

"Ok." Box in hand, she headed for the kitchen. He leaned back into her couch and took a long swig from the bottle. Maybe the Guinness would calm his rattled nerves. The discussion ahead had been a long time in coming, and he didn't want to screw it up. For once in his life, he needed to be able to discuss his feelings. Hmm…..he took a deep breath and another long drink from the bottle.

Just then, she reappeared…and she had removed the leather jacket. He gazed at her in faded jeans and that pink tank top. "Sweet," he thought to himself. She was carrying a bottle of Guinness and the pizza box, topped with plates and napkins.

"Oops, forks!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the couch, and started to return to the kitchen when he reached for her wrist.

"Carter…**_Sam_**…it's pizza. C'mon, who eats pizza with forks?"

She grinned and leaned forward to open the box. "Fine."

The next 20 minutes were filled with tomato sauce, cheese, assorted toppings and small talk. She told him what was going on in the lives of SGC personnel. He talked about Washington and how frustrating his job was. Finally, the conversation turned to the day's events, and the scenarios they had come up with as they discussed the last nine and a half years.

"Who would have imagined Mitchell as commander of the Enterprise?" she quipped. "Although he's finally coming along."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the way that worked out. I never meant for him to end up with your command. You had earned it. You're a national treasure, ya know it? I haven't felt right about that since it happened."

She blushed. "Don't blame yourself. I didn't mean to stay at the SGC, remember? I left, and if hadn't been for the Ori, I wouldn't have gone back. I had changed my priorities, moved on…"

For us, he thought….for the us that got delayed _again_…..

"Jack?"

He snapped back to the present. "I was just thinking about _why_ you moved on…and I was feeling guilty about that too."

"I don't know why." She laid her hand on top of his, the touch warming some long unreached spot in his soul. "There was more to my decision to leave SG-1 than clearing the way for us to find out what we wanted. There was Cassie too. She may be a strong kid, but she really needed someone after Jan died. I was the only appropriate person, Jack. I was her mother's best friend, the first person she trusted here. If I hadn't cleared some space in my life for her, who would have?"

"Again, maybe that should have been me," he muttered, guilt returning. He stared down at the hand she had laid on top of his. How could that slight, casual touch set his heart racing? Moment of truth.

"Jack, everything that happens isn't your fault! Sometimes, people you care about make their own choices. You're not responsible for everything!"

He looked at her, the deep blue pools of her eyes calming him, making him feel…confident somehow. "Thanks," he muttered, his voice cracking a bit. He cleared his throat. "Thanks," he said, more strongly this time, his eyes riveted on hers. "Sam, something's gotta give."

"Well, first, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong with--."

"That's not what I mean. We need to talk."

She took a deep breath and glanced down at their hands, then slowly looked back up at him, before speaking softly. "I know. This…situation…has gone on way too long." She slowly exhaled, and he thought to himself how nervous she looked.

"_All right, Jack," his brain said. "Time to step up to the plate. She's not going to do it. Just spit it out." _

"Sam, I love you…and I think you love me. If I'm wrong, tell me now, and I'll shut up." She just sat there, gazing at him. He looked for a sign, any indication of what he should do or say next. "Sam? God, say _something_…"

"I…I kinda liked listening," she said softly. "I just never thought I'd hear you say that." She reached a hand out to cup the side of his face. He saw tears welling up in her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was little more than a whisper. "I just never believed this moment would actually come."

She didn't get the chance to speak again, because the next thing she knew, his arms were around her, pulling her closer, his lips were on hers, and she felt herself sinking into his embrace. Time seemed to stop, and there was only this feeling and that sensation, as he cradled and caressed her. All she wanted to do was to hold on to him and keep this moment going as long as she could.

Suddenly, he pulled back, and she opened her eyes, desperately seeking the touch of the lips she had wanted on hers for so long. She was startled to see him looking at her intently, as his hands moved up her arms to her shoulders. "What?"

"You never answered my question."

"Question?" She tried to focus, but couldn't.

"Do you love me?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" She lifted a hand to caress his face, her thumb running across his lower lip. "Of course I do."

"Then marry me," he said, his tone serious.

She gave him a slow grin. "That's a little fast, isn't it?"

"You call 10 years 'fast'?"

She paused, realizing he was serious. "I guess I never thought about it that way. Of course, there's very little I don't know about you…unless you leave your dirty laundry lying around."

"If I do, I'll reform," he said, a little exasperated. "Back on topic. Will…you…marry…me?" She thought about the Air Force, their jobs, the SGC… "Stop thinking," he said, giving her shoulders a gentle shake. "Just give me an an--….."

"Yes," she grinned. "Yes." She reached out to twirl her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. She was surprised when he pushed her back. "What…."

"Not what," he said. "When?"

She looked slightly confused. "When what?"

"_When_ will you marry me?"

"Jack, we have plenty of time to decide that."

"No, we don't," he grimaced. "If we wait, _something_ will happen. I want to do it right away."

"Now?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. We'll go to Vegas. Let's do this before anything stops us. I'll work it out with the President afterwards. If he doesn't like it, I'll retire, and that'll be that."

"Tomorrow?" She was incredulous. She thought things out. She wasn't quick to make personal decisions. She felt off-balance.

Sensing her uncertainty, he pulled away from her, sank back against the couch and drew a hand across his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pressure you. If you want to wait awhile, ok. I just thought…"

"No, I think you're right," she interrupted, a look of resolve crossing her face as the equation in her mind was suddenly completed. "Why wait any longer? We've waited too long. Let's do it tomorrow. Vegas will be fine…Vegas will be an adventure."

"But no friends or family. You probably want that. You've never been married before."

"We'll have a reception later. This is about you and me. Nothing else really matters, does it?"

"Not to me."

"Then it's settled," she smiled as she stood up.

He had never heard sweeter words in his life. She watched as he grinned and rose to join her. He took her hand, his other cupping the back of her neck as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Still holding his hand, she took a step away from the couch. "Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"After all these years? Where do you think?"

"You mean…."

"I do. Guess you didn't need that hotel room after all."

"Guess not." He gave her one of those patented smug Jack O'Neill looks, and her stomach fluttered. She smiled in return and led him to the bedroom. Once there, she stopped halfway between the door and the bed and turned to look at him, suddenly feeling shy. He could see the longing in her eyes, and it started an ache deep inside him. Leaning down, he kissed her gently as his hands found her waist. The next thing she felt was fingers against her skin, as the sweet little pink tank top was gently pulled over her head. He kissed her more urgently as his fingers nimbly slid up to open her bra, and it fell to the floor.

Her fingers were undoing the buttons on his shirt, and watching, he ran his hands up and down her spine as he waited. Moments later, she was pushing the shirt off his shoulders, and his chest was bare too. Both gasped as they moved together again, skin against skin for the first time.

Rational thought was gone as they shed the last of their clothing. Somehow, they found the bed, although Sam couldn't remember how it happened. That thought was quickly forgotten, however, in the wave of sensations that followed, as she and Jack finally gave in to the feelings they had held in check for so long. Sam felt a tremendous flash of pleasure as Jack first entered her, and at the intrusion, her eyes flew open to find him gazing at her intently. "Ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Good," he said softly. His lips captured hers in a gentle kiss before his mouth descended to her neck. She let out a moan as he began moving inside her and heard him chuckle in response. Then, everything else faded away except for the movement of his body with hers and the words he whispered. She struggled to wrap herself tighter around him, the pleasure so intense that she wondered how she could possibly live through it. This man, her mentor, her trusted friend, her comrade, her for so long unrequited love…her soulmate…made love to her with such skill and emotion that she wanted nothing more than to stay where she was forever.

Then, suddenly, in a white hot explosion, she was flying over the edge, and she heard herself calling out his name. His pace intensified, and he groaned her name before collapsing on top of her. She was out of breath, and so was he, and both panted as they relaxed in the afterglow of their actions. "No," she whispered, as he began to lift himself from her. "Stay." He complied, and she held him tightly, not wanting this to end. They remained that way for several more minutes, until she realized she was falling asleep.

She nudged him slightly, and he rolled to his side, cupping his body to make a place for her. "C'mere," he muttered, as he drew her to him. She nestled into the space, feeling content as his arms wrapped around her waist. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the feeling of his breath on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's August 17, 2006, and _200_ premieres in the U.S. tomorrow night. Everyone seems to be worried that we'll be hugely disappointed with the result, so I wanted to give you a sure bet. Here's a story that's guaranteed to end the way you want!**

**WARNING: Extreme sugar alert! Syrup, sugar, sucrose--you name it--it's here. Just sayin.'**

**Part 3**

Sam stirred. Through her closed eyes, she sensed daylight, as she began to awaken. Suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back to her. She reached out for Jack and found…nothing. Trying to bring herself to full awareness, she opened her eyes and almost jumped when she saw him, fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed watching her, a grin across his face.. "Sir!" she exclaimed.

He cocked his head to one side. "Sir? Carter, that's so…yesterday," he deadpanned. "I thought we had dispensed with the 'sir.'"

"I—I mean, Jack, sir," she stammered. "Jack," she said more definitively, as she sat up and realized she was naked. Instinctively, she pulled the sheet up and over her chest as Jack sat watching, still grinning. "And you agreed to Sam."

"Yes, I remember," he said. "It's you who seem to be having a problem with the new rules. And it's a little late for modesty, don't you think—Sam?" Now he was leering, teasing her.

She blushed. Holding the sheet with one hand, she ran the other through her hair and tried to get her bearings. What was the problem? This was _her_ bedroom, after all. She glanced at Jack again, and he was _still_ grinning. A look of irritation crossed her face.

"Ah-ah-ha, Sam," he said. "You shouldn't get angry on your wedding day. We _are_ getting married today, aren't we?"

"Geez, let a girl wake up! You are the most insufferable man!"

"And that's why you love me, right?"

Her face softened, and she chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right."

At that, he leaned in for a kiss. "Good. Now, I'm going to leave you to your--modesty," he said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a wedding today. I have – errands to run. I made coffee, and there's juice in the fridge. Not much in the way of food, though, so I ran to the store and picked up some Danish. You can pop it in the microwave."

"You're full of energy today. How long have you been up?"

"Well, it's about nine now. I watched you sleep for about an hour. Then, I went looking for chow. Since you only had cold pizza, I got dressed and you know the rest. Yada, yada, yada…"

"You watched me sleep for an HOUR?" She was grinning now.

"So? You're gorgeous when you're asleep." He looked momentarily awkward, as if he didn't know what to say next. "Ok if I take your car?" She nodded. "I thought it would be. You have exactly an hour and a half to get ready before we head to Vegas."

"An hour and a half? But what do I pack?"

"I don't know…..something for a wedding, I guess. You're a woman. You'll figure it out." He winked at her and left.

Sam, as bemused and befuddled as she had ever felt, sat in the middle of the bed clutching the sheet, trying to figure out what to do next.

--------------------

Sam had just finished packing when she heard the front door open. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out. She laughed, but felt a rush of anticipation as she heard his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Is this really happening?" she asked, as he entered the room.

"It is," he grinned, taking her in his arms. "You ready?"

"Right after this." She twirled her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Hmmm…this was becoming addictive. Forcing herself to pull away from him, she said, "All right. How are we getting there?"

He picked up her bag and made a swoosh toward the door with his arm. "All the arrangements are made," he said mysteriously. "For once, let me do the thinking."

"Works for me," she grinned, and headed through the door.

Jack had been busy that morning. He had borrowed a private plane from a friend at the academy, so he could fly himself and Sam the 600 miles to Vegas. Once there, he had made reservations at a five-star hotel…and had arranged for a justice of the peace to marry them at dusk in the hotel's rooftop restaurant. He had rented the place for a private party, so it would be closed to everyone else. It had cost him a pretty penny, but he thought it was worth it. He and Sam had waited years for this day, and neither had dared to believe it would ever happen. Besides that, he loved her more than life itself, and he wanted this night to be perfect. After they were married, they'd have a champagne dinner and watch the stars come out and then…well, then, Jack figured, they'd be seeing stars for sure. That only left one item unresolved…the rings…and well, he had a plan for that.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You were talkative when I was trying to wake up this morning," she replied. "Now, you've clammed up. What gives?"

"Unless you missed the news, I'm getting married today. I have a lot on my mind."

"Should I call ahead for reservations? Did you book a flight? What do I need to do?"

He reached a hand over and laid it on her oh-so-tempting knee. "All arranged, Sam."

She grinned. "My, you _have_ been a busy boy."

"I told ya…no thinkin' for you today."

"Scared I'll back out?" she teased.

"Nope."

"Right again," she grinned.

The flight was uneventful—peaceful even. They talked about old friends—Janet, Jonas—and what they would say if they knew about today. They debated how the rest of SG-1 would react when they heard the news. They talked about the post-marriage reception in Colorado Springs, which Jack said Sam should plan, since he had planned the wedding. Jack wondered how Maybourne was getting along with his wives…and Sam said she hoped the women had finally figured him out. Jack chuckled at that one. And they talked about Jacob, and how pleased he would be.

"You know," Sam said, "when I got stranded on the Prometheus, I had—visions. Dad, Daniel, Teal'c and you—you all came to me. I knew you weren't real, but you certainly _seemed_ real. Dad kept telling me how I shouldn't be afraid to love, and how he thought I resisted it because of Mom's death. He said if he had it all to do over again, even knowing how it would end, he would still marry her, because that was love. He told me I deserved to love and be loved in return, and that I should rid myself of whatever was standing in the way."

"Well, all right, Jacob!" Jack chimed in.

"No, you don't understand. I thought he meant I should give up on any hope of being with you, and find someone who was free to love me. I was so convinced that I—found Pete."

"Sam, we don't have to—"

"Jack, I need you to know this. I convinced myself that whatever feelings I had for you could never lead to a real relationship because of our work, so I forced myself to find someone who—well, who wasn't you. But the closer the wedding got, the more nervous I got. And after Pete bought that house, I just—I realized I couldn't go through with it. That's when I came to your house…"

"And Kerry was there."

"Right. And then Dad got sick and everything spun out of control. He and I had a couple of conversations about life and happiness, and the strange thing was, they were very much like the ones I imagined on Prometheus. But this time, I took his words differently. He didn't actually say it, but I knew he didn't like Pete, and I felt he could see right through me. He knew I was making a mistake before I did. The words were so similar, but hearing them again, he seemed to be telling me to go with my heart…and that meant you. That, and Cassie's problems, were what made me leave the SGC. Oh my gosh, Jack, Cassie! We haven't told her!"

Today is for us, Sam. We'll call her tomorrow." She nodded. "Sam, there's something I guess I need to tell you too. I went to see Jacob in the infirmary. We talked, and I've never told _you_ about that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and he was a lot more direct with me. He told me he knew we loved each other. He said he had known for a long time, and that he thought you could do a lot better."

"No! Oh, Jack, I'm sorry!"

He chuckled. "Don't be. I agreed with him." Before she could continue, he said, "Ah—ah—ah! Let me finish. Heck, Sam, I _still_ agree with him! But he said the longer he was around us, the more he realized that it was the real thing. Said it must be, because if it wasn't, we would either have acted on it or gotten over it."

Sam stared at him, incredulous. "Why didn't he tell me that?"

"I don't know. But he told me that you wouldn't marry Pete, and that I needed to be ready, because you were going to need me after he died. And then we went on that fishing trip with Danny and T, but it was too soon after his death to be making moves on you. And then, you went off on the Daedelus, and Danny ran into the Ori…"

"…and I went back to the team," she finished.

"And well, I knew how much they needed your knowledge and experience…so I decided to wait a little longer. But when I saw you yesterday, all I could think about was how stupid that was, and how I'm not going to live forever, and I just decided to find out if you still felt the same as I did."

She reached a hand across between the seats and placed it on his knee. "I'm glad you did," she said softly.

"Whoa, lady, hands off the merchandise! I'm about to be married, you know."

She just laughed and turned to gaze out the window.

----------------

Jack had booked a suite with two bedrooms. Sam gave him a questioning look as they arrived. "What?" he said. "I thought you'd like to get ready for our wedding without stumbling over me." She just grinned and shook her head.

Jack checked his watch. "You have about two hours until our date with the preacher," he said.

Sam picked up her bag and carried it into the larger of the two bedrooms. "Meet you back here in two hours."

----------------

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, and she was fairly pleased with her efforts. Her blond hair was shining, and it looked like her makeup was on right. She turned from the vanity to examine herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was simple…ivory, strapless, with a defined waist and an A-line skirt, ending just above the knees. It was made of moiré satin with a crocheted lace overlay. She stepped into her ivory pumps. Her mother's pearl earrings danced when she moved her head. Not bad for the last-minute, she thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Sam, are you almost ready?"

She opened the door. "Perfect timing!" She stepped out to see Jack, looking a little nervous, in a pressed white shirt, a tie and dress pants. "Nice!" she said

"Look who's talking," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "You're gorgeous."

She walked to him and was about to give him a kiss when she noticed that they weren't alone. A man sat in the living room. He rose to his feet as Sam approached.

"Sam, this is Pierre Beauchard. He's a representative of the best jewelry store in Las Vegas. He's here to show us rings. Mr. Beauchard, my fiancée, Samantha Carter."

"Mademoiselle," he bowed slightly. He motioned for them to sit down on a loveseat next to the coffee table. He opened a black jewelry case to reveal dozens of rings…large diamonds and other precious gems…plain gold and silver bands…bands inlaid with stones.

"Jack," Sam said, "I don't need all this fuss. A simple gold band will do."

"We're only going to do this once, right?" he asked. She nodded. "You should have something as perfect as you are. Pick something for both of us…'cause we're going to wear them for the rest of our lives."

She nodded, the seriousness of the commitment becoming more real by the moment. "This is nice, mademoiselle," Mr. Beauchard said, picking a large diamond solitaire up from the case. Sam looked at it. It _was_ beautiful. But it reminded her of the ring Pete had given her, and that just didn't seem right.

"I—I don't think so," she said gently. Sam's eyes focused on a shiny gold band with a small beaded design around the edges. "Maybe this?" She slipped it on while Jack tried the man's band.

"Fits," he says. "This is good for me, Sam."

"I'll take the matching one, then," Sam said, relieved.

"Sam," Jack said gently, "I want you to have something with a stone."

"Jack, those big diamonds remind me of the mistake I almost made."

"Ah," he said, his tone indicating he understood. His eyes scanned the case, looking for a compromise. He picked up a gold band with channel set diamonds all around. He looked at Sam. "What about this?"

"It's beautiful," she said, "but it doesn't match yours."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I'm not wearing diamonds, but you should."

"It's called an eternity band," the jeweler injected. "The diamonds go all the way around the ring, and they symbolize never-ending love. The stones are set into a channel to withstand rough wear. They won't fall out."

"Perfect," Jack chuckled. "Sam?"

"It's—I love it," she said, weakening.

"If you really don't want an engagement ring, then please let me do this."

She glanced up, hearing the seriousness in his tone. She looked over at Beauchard. "This one is perfect."

"Very nice choice, mademoiselle." He turned to Jack. "Mr. O'Neill, I will leave the invoice for you at the desk, as you requested. "You can take care of it any time during your stay."

"Thanks, Beauchard," Jack rose, as the jeweler closed his display box, stood up and walked toward the door. As he opened it, he shook the man's hand; then turned to Sam. "Our next guest is here."

"Next guest?" Sam asked. What now?

"Ms. Brewster, hotel florist," Jack said, as the woman entered, pulling a cart.

"Your order, Mr. O'Neill," she smiled. "I guess this is the lucky lady." On the cart were four bouquets of roses: pink, red, yellow and coral. "Your pick, ma'am. Or we can make something up to your specifications."

Sam just shook her head as she reached for the pink bouquet. "These remind me of ones my mother grew," she said.

"That was easy," Ms. Brewster said, as she waved and left.

Turning from the door, Jack looked toward the window. "Ah—sunset. I believe we have a date with a justice of the peace." He put on his suit jacket. "You still up for this?"

Sam just nodded as Jack held the door open, and together, they headed for the elevator.

-----------------

It was a beautiful evening. The air was dry and the temperature was around 80. The sun was beginning to go down, and in the distance, the hills were bright coral. The sky was constantly changing...reds to corals, with deep violet beginning to appear to the east. On the restaurant's high rise balcony, a plump, pleasant looking man was waiting for them. Jack turned to Sam just before the door, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Moment of truth," he said solemnly. "Sam, I still think you could do much better, so if you want to back out, I'll understand."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She reached out to touch his cheek. "Jack O'Neill, never say that to me again. You're all I've ever wanted, and all I'll ever want, so get that through your stubborn head right now."

"Yes, ma'am," he said just as seriously, as he took a deep breath. "I'll never ask that again."

"Then open the door, and let's get married," she said. And they did.

-----------------

"I, Samantha, take thee, Jack, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

"Mr. O'Neill, your turn," the minister said.

"I, Jack, take thee, Samantha, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

"And, do you promise to be faithful to each other, forsaking all others?" the minister asked.

"I do," Sam said, gazing into Jack's eyes.

"Absolutely," Jack replied, his voice holding a passion that Sam could clearly hear.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack kissed Sam gently. Then, remembering a long-ago kiss during a time loop, he deepened the embrace, dipping her as she responded with enthusiasm.

"Best of luck folks," the justice said. "Although from the looks you two give each other, I'd say this one is going to be one of the good ones."

"Thanks," they both smiled, as he left. They were staring at each other, neither noticing the sky as the pinks and corals gave way to red violet, violet and periwinkle. Darkness was coming, and the stars would appear soon.

"We did it," he said.

"We did," she smiled.

"Dinner is waiting inside," he placed his hand on her back as he opened the door.

They dined on steak and champagne and intermittent touches as the sky turned midnight blue—then black—and the stars came out. Neither ate much, the excitement of the day disrupting their appetites. When the waiter brought out a miniature wedding cake, Sam asked, "Could we take that with us?"

"Absolutely, ma'am," the waiter smiled.

"And a bottle of this champagne," Jack said.

The "to go" package delivered back to the table, they rose to return to their suite. As the elevator doors closed, Jack sat the bag down and turned to kiss his wife. They were still caressing each other when the car came to a stop on their floor. Hurrying to their room, they closed the door…and were alone. Without a word, he took her in his arms and gave her a long, hungry kiss. Coming up for air, she held his face in her hands. "This has been the most perfect day," she smiled.

"You deserve it."

"WE deserve it."

"There's cake," he said, "and champagne."

"Put them in the fridge," she coaxed. "We have other things to do."

"Oh, ya wanna go see the _Star Trek_ Experience?" he teased. "It's not far away..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sure...but the exhibit is this way." She pointed toward the bedroom. "I'll be waiting for you in there."

"I'm right behind you, Mrs. O'Neill," Jack said, as he closed the refrigerator door. He had tossed the jacket and tie aside and was unbuttoning his shirt as he followed her.

And what they did after that…was just between them.


End file.
